Psycho Rangers: A New Beginning
by E. Wojo
Summary: A evil force threatens the scientific community of Rainbow Valley. Only an extreme group of rangers can stop them. But can the psycho rangers no longer be evil and become heroes
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Psycho Rangers. If I did they'd be writing this story instead of me. Also this is for all the people who the psycho rangers were totally evil. I'm gonna prove that they can be warriors of good. If I can't then I'm screwed.  
  
Psycho Rangers: A New Beginning  
  
Prologue  
  
In the Rocky Mountains is a city called Rainbow Valley cause after rainstorms this city is engulfed in a wave of colors by the sun reflecting off the multitude of raindrops. This city is mostly quiet with little crime and poverty. That is cause more than 40% of the popluation were scientists or computer technicians. The rest had normal jobs or went to school. The city was a peaceful one until one day a green haired human accompained by what appeared to be robotic ninjas appeared out of nowhere and shouted "People of Rainbow Valley, I am Chaotix an emissary of the Dark Alliance. I am here to collect your scientists and technicians. If they are not given to me then I shall take them by force." Suddenly the street in front of Chaotix was full of police officers. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. LIE DOWN ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Chaotix laughed and said "Nindroids, attack!" the ninja robots blurred from their spots and assualted the police officers in less than two minutes all of the officers were dead or knocked out. "Chaotix waved his hand and the nindroids returned to his side. "You have two days to surrender your scientists and technicians. If you do not than we shall take them by force and reduce this city to ashes. You have two days. Make the most of them and comply." Chaotix and the nindroids then disappeared leaving the streets filled with scared people.  
  
16 hours later a meeting was being held in Rainbow Valley City Hall between the mayor, the chief of police, and the representative of the science community. "I LOST TWENTY GOOD MEN AND WOMEN TO THOSE BASTARDS AND YOU WANT ME TO JUST STAND BY WHILE THEY TAKE OVER 400 OF OUR CITIZENS HOSTAGE!" Police Chief Joseph Fulton yelled at Mayor Richard Younger. "Well what can we do? Resist and lose the rest of the police force and the whole city in the process all the while they'll take what they want anyways." "If I may make a suggestion." Dr. Paul Hanson interupted. "I believe that we have another choice here." "And that is?" "We create ourselves a group of power rangers to fight this Chaotix and his Dark Alliance." "Won't that take time we don't have Dr. Hanson?" "Not really when we already have ourselves the major component for a power ranger. The powers. Come with me."  
  
An hour later they arrived at a huge building that was several stories high and went several stories below ground. Dr. Hanson led his two guests to a lab at the bottom level of the building. "In about ten minutes we'll have what we need to create our power rangers. However I must tell you that the circumstances for getting these powers was not what you would call easy." Suddenly the elevator dinged and out popped the Red Space Power Ranger. "Ah mr. Andross, I'm glad you could come. Did you bring them?" "Here." He said shoving five green data cards into Dr. Hanson's chest. "You don't have to be rude about it. If this works these rangers will not end up like their predecessors." "I still don't like the idea of using the psycho rangers as guardians of a city." "If you have another idea I'm for it but this is the best we could come up with."  
  
Dr. Hanson placed the data cards inside a computer and a screen activated showing the five psycho rangers. "Now first we remove the monster from each ranger and place them in a special holding area leaving only the armors and the powers." The computers tech as Dr. Hanson said and so there were the psycho ranger on one side of the screen and the monsters that had inhabited them on the other. "Next we delete the monsters making sure they never bother anyone again." When that happened Hanson said "Finally we program the computer to create morphers for our new rangers." That process took ten minutes and when they were done there were five wristbands each had a huge button with a symbol on each one. A red flame, a yellow lightning bolt, a black mountain, a pink rose, and a blue iceberg.  
  
"Now all we need are five people who perfectly fit with these certain morphers. Chief Fulton I am giving you a list of those who our computer matched perfectly with the morphers that were created." "When did you have this list made?" "Just now. It came out after the morphers were finished." Chief Fulton looked at the list and his eyes bulged. "I can't get these people. You can't have them period." "And why not?" "Cause they're criminals." "Who are being given a chance to reform and rehabitilitated." "I think this is a bad idea but I'll get them. I have four of them in my jail right now and the fifth has been under constant watch for a while." "Well now would be a good time to bring him and the others here." Chief Fulton nodded showing his disgust of the idea of using criminals to protect his city.  
  
Meanwhile in a apartment Eric Braddock was sleeping in late after a big night of stealing cars. A panic had affected the city and they had left their cars open prey to him. Eric was having a dream about a beautiful woman making love to him when he felt something thunk his head. He opened his eyes and saw a cop pointing a gun right between his eyes. "I didn't do it." He said as he was pulled out his bed. He was then handcuffed and dragged from his home and he kept screaming police brutality cause they hadn't read him his rights and they treated him roughly. They threw him into the back of a squad car and they drove for twenty minutes till they reached a huge building. Eric was then dragged to a room where they threw him in. He took notice of his surroundings and he saw four more people in the room with him. He noticed they were wearing prison uniforms and handcuffs. He stood up and said "Anyone else got that 'Mod Squad' feeling or something close to it?"  
  
Next time: Chaotix attacks the city and he meets up with the new defenders of the city. 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Psycho Rangers. If I did they'd be writing this story instead of me.  
  
Psycho Rangers: A New Beginning  
  
Episode 1: Psycho Ranger Power  
  
"Anyone else got that 'Mod Squad' feeling or something close to it?' Eric Braddock said as he stood up in the cramp little room. "No I believe just you." A man's voice said from behind Eric. He turned around and saw a latin american man stand up and extend his hand. "Name's Julio Gonzalez. They call me 'Rock' cause cause when I punch someone they feel like they've been hit by a mountain. Also I can do that eyebrow thing the real Rock does prefectly." He demostrated it and Eric smirked and said "Ok. Name's Eric. Eric Braddock."  
  
Everyone else looked at him in surprise. "You're Eric Braddock aka 'Fireball' Braddock?" A woman on his right asked as she took a good look at him. "Yep and you are?" "Lisa Davies. Computer hacker extraordinaire. Anything you want electronically I'll get." "Rachel Sanders." A African- american woman on Eric's left said as she extended her hand. Eric shook it and asked "Whatcha in for?" "I'm hit a man who was doing illegal logging nearby the city." "I'm sorry Rachel but I heard you didn't just hit the man you bitch-slapped till the police arrived to arrest you." Lisa said "I heard you made sure he couldn't ever have children ever again." Julio said as he motioned his hands to his crotch. "Fucker shouldn't have threatened to use his chainsaws on me."  
  
Eric noticed one more man this time a Caucasian like himself and Lisa. "Who's he Julio?" He asked him. "That's my pal Jared Reese. Everyone call him Iceman cause he's cold to most people except for myself and his family." "Well I know what Rachel is for and I have an idea of why Lisa and myself are here but why the two of you." "We started a bar fight with some assholes." Jared said speaking for the first time. "We also ended it." "I'm not gonna ask how." Eric said "Jared must like you. He never talks to anyone he just met." "Must be my stunning personality." Eric said with a smirk.  
  
Minutes later the doors opened revealing Dr. Hanson accompained by two armed guards. "Hello My name is Dr. Hanson. I bet you're wondering why you're here." "You bet and I'm wondering where the phone is so I can call my lawyer for this wrongful imprisonment. I was taken from my home by cops who didn't have balls to read me my rights and I was hijacked top this place." "I'm sorry but we are in need of you five. Come with me and I'll tell what you're doing here." Dri Hanson said guesturing to them to follow him.  
  
Half an hour later they reached a huge gym and lying on a table were the five morphers that were created earlier that day. "And so that's the whole story that we know of." Dr. Hanson said leading the five men and women into the gym. "Let me get this straight." Eric said to the scientist. "You want us to fight a group of robo-ninjas and a geek with green hair with a bunch of morphers belonging to five rangers who were dedicated to evil." Hanson nodded. "What do we get out of this?" "You'll be pardoned from all crimes you've been convicted or accused of by the mayor himself." "Fine but that's it. I don't like the idea of defending people who've tried to put me away in prison." Eric said as he walked over to the table followed by the others. "Now we've each assigned you each a morpher. Mr. Braddock red, Miss. Davies yellow, Mr. Gonzalez, black, Miss. Sanders pink, and Mr. Reese blue."  
  
As each one took their morpher Dr. Hanson walked up to the table and said "Now to activate them press the big button on the wristband and shout out 'Psycho Ranger Power.'" Everyone of them look at him he was a nutburger. "Just do it." He said. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and did as he asked. Suddenly a flash of bright light there stood the restored psycho rangers. "Well it worked." The red psycho ranger said as he and the others walked around in their new armor. "Now right now all you have are just your powers and armor. But soon we'll get you weapons and other things you'll need. Right now let's just give you a few hours to get acquainted with your new powers. After that you'll some rest and tomorrow hopefully we'll be able stop Chaotix from kidnapping our scientists." He left them alone in the gym.  
  
The next day Chaotix showed up in Town Square with over a dozen nindroids behind him. "Since it doesn't look like you're gonna comply so I guess this city gets demolished." "Not if we have something to say about it." A voice said as Chaotix and his nindroids turned around to find five people standing behind him. All of them were wearing the same identcal outfits except for they each had their own colored T-shirt and jeans. The only thing that was the same for them was the black jackets they each wore. "Who does your wardrobe cause you need to smack him in the mouth." Chaotix.said as he looked over the five humans that stood in his way. "Then why don't we changed into something different?" The Man in red said as he and his companions revealed their wrist morphers. "PSYCHO RANGER POWER!" They all shouted as their human bodies were replaced by the armored forms of Psycho Rangers. "Not what I was expecting but then again I expected people in this city to comply with me. Nindroids attack!" The nindroids blurred but at the same time so did the psycho rangers. In a matter of minutes it was all over and the nindroids were turned into scrap metal. Chaotix was shocked and said "This isn't over by a long shot rangers." He then disappeared. The rangers demorphed and were taken into a van by the police and driven back to the science building where they got their powers yesterday.  
  
"Well done rangers." Dr. Hanson said "I never thought that this would turn out like that." "Now all we have to worry about is what is gonna happen next." Eric said as he sat down in a recliner. "That's right and soon we'll have to deal possibly worse beings than just nindroids."  
  
Meanwhile in a castle deep in space "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK EMPTY HANDED?" a loud voice on a throne said as Chaotix cowered on the floor. "Wasn't my fault. The city managed to get some sort of advanced fighting force ready for us Lord Jakkal. They called themselves the Psycho Rangers." The man on the throne stepped forward and said "Then it's time we stop wasting time with just nindroids. I believe it's time we give these rangers a taste of our dark army." Jakkal said as thousand of monsters cheered waiting for the chance to battle and kill for their master. 


End file.
